Cloud's Light
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Cloud finally begins to act on his feelings for Tifa. Takes place after ACC. Rated M for lemon. AU, lots of OOC. Major drama, people who hate that do not read. R&R people! Lookin for 15 reviews before continuing on :D
1. Cloud's Question

Cloud And Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis:**_ Cloud has been much busier since the Geostigma cure. I made the events of Advent Children take place after Cloud fought Sephiroth in KH2. He then ended up back in Midgar with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene and that's where the events of Advent Children start. He works a lot harder, making him come home later and this chapter reveals why. I also made Tifa a little bit more emotional about him being gone all the time.

_**Rated:**_ Anyone can read this chapter, nothing horrible or mature yet.

_**Song Playing: **_Closing Time by Semisonic.

**Chapter One: Cloud's Question**

The defeat of Sephiroth, the curing of Geostigma all over Edge, everything seemed to be going great for once. Cloud Strife could now finally live his life in peace with his "family". His long distance delivery service was the only thing keeping him away from Tifa and the kids who always waited for him to come home, no matter how late they had to stay awake. This was especially true for Tifa. Throughout all the events that transpired since Kadaj appeared, Tifa came more and more to a realization that she was truly in love with Cloud. He may not be the most sociable person and he tends to be rather cold at times but she didn't care, he was _her_ Cloud, her light and her lifelong friend. One night, Cloud came home much earlier than usual to see Tifa drying up cups and dishes. He quietly moved behind her and watched her. She turned around to see his mako blue eyes pasted on her every move.

"You're home early today," she said.

He closed his eyes and nodded. He may not speak much but this made her learn all of his gestures and what they meant.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

He slowly nodded and she smiled at him.

"Go upstairs and take a shower, I can smell the dirt on you from here," she said with one hand on her hip.

He nodded and walked upstairs but not after putting down his sword by the stairs. She sighed loudly. She really didn't like that he didn't talk very much; it really prevented him from opening up to her and there was nothing else that she could desire more. She wanted to help him with all of his problems, even if it was a stupid one. He returned a half hour later wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of long white cotton pants. She never usually saw Cloud in his sleepwear; usually whenever he got home she would say hi and he would go upstairs and she never saw him until the next night. She handed him a plate of food and poured out some orange juice for him.

"Thank you Tifa," he said quietly.

She couldn't believe it; it was the first time he spoke to her in nearly three days. She didn't know how she managed to put up with his mysterious attitude but it brought joy to her heart to hear his voice. He slowly began to eat the food and she leaned on the counter with one hand holding up her head. She smiled at him. He stopped eating when he sensed her gaze.

"Cloud? What's been going on?" she asked.  
"Deliveries have been very hectic, thankfully I don't have any to do tomorrow so I was thinking we could spend the day together, you, me and the kids," he said.

Another joy-filled smile appeared on her face and she could've sworn she saw a slight smile on his face.

"You finished them all already?" she asked.  
"I did all of the ones for the rest of the week today, that's why I left so early this morning," he explained.

She nodded and he took his plate up to wash it. She stopped him and took the plate but he was adamant.

"You've been working all day Tifa, I can do this," he said.

She knew she wouldn't win the argument so she let him go. He quickly washed it and sat on the couch with her.

"How have you been? Judging from the amount of cups and dishes you wash, you've been busy as well," he said folding his arms.  
"Yeah, since the Geostigma cure, everyone's been coming in to celebrate but I've made quite a bit of gil from all of this," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow and she pointed at the safe in which she kept all the bar's earnings. It was bursting out a little. A smirk crossed his face.

"I see," he responded.

She nodded with a smile on her face before he took out his wallet. His wallet could barely fit all of the gil he had and judging from the thickness, it was easily over 100,000.

"You've been THAT busy?!" she asked.

He nodded before he threw his wallet onto the coffee table in front of him. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few moments until Cloud spoke again.

"Tifa...there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said.

She scooted close to him on the couch before looking in his eyes intently.

"What is it Cloud?" she asked.  
"Well…I was going to suggest an idea for tomorrow," he began.

She listened to him; it was unlike him to make plans for anything but his work.

"I was thinking that we take the kids to the theme park in Edge and at about 3, we could leave them with Barrett…" he began.  
"Why?" she interjected.

She could've sworn she saw a blush on his face though the expression remained blank. He almost silently cleared his throat.

"I was thinking that I could…take you on a date," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the word date come out of his mouth. What had gotten into him to make him say this? She blushed brightly and turned her face away. He looked at her for a second before he looked at the door ahead of him.

"If you don't want to go, I'm not forcing you," he said.  
"N-No…I…w-would…really l-like that Cloud…" she stuttered as she struggled to keep the sheer excitement from escaping her body as an outburst.

She saw him flinch and he turned his face away. She was sure he was blushing.

"Ok…then it's settled," he said.

He rose to his feet but before he could walk away, Tifa held his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. She got up and looked into his mako eyes. Those eyes were unpredictable but it always brought warmth to her heart to see them. She felt an urge and there was no amount of effort that she could exert to stop herself. She walked up close to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, barely being able to keep down the other action she was going to take. He didn't seem very phased but his eyes turned from mysterious to loving as he looked back at her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Tifa…" he asked in a velvet voice.  
"I've…just been so lonely here…and now I get to spend a day with you…" she replied.

He didn't know what to do now.

"Cloud…will you sleep with me tonight?" she asked.  
"Ok…sure,' he responded.

They walked upstairs and Tifa changed into her nightgown in the privacy of her bathroom. He sat in a chair and patiently waited for her to come out. It was only when she climbed into her bed that he hesitated. Her eyes slowly coaxed him into coming onto the bed. He lay as far away from her as the bed would allow. The night was rather cold and it clearly had no effect on him but he could feel the vibrations of her body. He turned to see her shivering rapidly. He scooted closer and encircled her waist with his strong arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I am now…" she responded.

She snuggled into his body and was amazed at the amount of heat he had on his body. She was also surprised that he didn't seem to feel a way with her so near to him; he was perfectly calm.

"Good night Cloud…" she whispered.  
"Good night Tifa," he replied solemnly.


	2. A Day At The Amusement Park

Cloud And Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis: **_The day arrives and fun ensues at the amusement park according to plan. I made Cloud OOC starting now; I just had to make him look badass in some way :P.

_**Rated:**_ Once again, nothing mature. Anyone can read this.

**Chapter 2: A Day At The Amusement Park**

Cloud awoke to find nothing in his arms. He wiped his face of the sweat that formed during the night and walked downstairs to find Tifa already up and cooking breakfast. He sat down at the barstool and watched her from a distance.

"Morning Cloud!" said a youth.

Denzel ran up to his hero and hugged him. Cloud affectionately nuzzled his hair and Marlene soon followed his lead, only this time Cloud actually crouched and hugged her, something he had never done before.

"_This is so unlike him…but I love it!" _thought Marlene.

He released Marlene and sat back on the stool. The children joined him and Tifa came striding out with a tray full of food. She handed them each a plate before they started to eat. Tifa ate rather slowly; her attention was on Cloud. What happened the night before was not something Tifa could get out of her head no matter how hard she tried. He finished eating first before he turned to the kids.

"We're going out today, all of us, be ready for 10 ok?" he asked.

They never heard Cloud speak so casually before and the kids squealed in unison. They ran and hugged his legs to which he responded but nuzzling both their heads affectionately.

"Ok!" they said in unison.

They quickly ran upstairs after handing Cloud their plates. He took them into the kitchen and washed them despite Tifa's protests. She watched him as he did. He was really beginning to loosen up around them. A smile crept onto her face and he turned to see her doing so. He dried his hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing," she replied.

He didn't take his eyes off her; he wasn't convinced. His mako eyes practically pierced through her soul but his stare was also a loving one despite his blank face. She blushed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Mhmm," she replied slowly as she bit her bottom lip.

He walked out of the kitchen to get ready for the day. She did so as well. They all came outside to Fenrir where Cloud thought on how they could all fit on it. He decided to put Marlene in front of him and Denzel behind him with Tifa at the back; the small children didn't take up that much space. He zoomed off with everyone hanging on tightly to the person in front of them.

They arrived in Edge in ten minutes. Tifa got off the Fenrir and looked at Cloud.

"We need to get a car," she said.  
"I agree," he replied solemnly.

They went to the amusement park, where Denzel and Marlene ran all over the place playing all the booth games and riding on as many rides as their stomachs would allow. The adults followed them and Tifa giggled at them ever so often. Cloud seemed to be unphased but he smiled whenever he saw Denzel's face, happy and joyful. After three hours, Tifa decided to try the pitching game. Cloud followed her and watched. The goal was for her to hit down three stacks of cans, each stack having fifteen cans and she only had five balls to do it.

"Step right up, how about you young miss? You look like you got a throwing arm!" said the attendant.  
"Ok, here you go," she said as she handed the gil to the attendant.

She took aim and threw a ball, knocking down half of the first stack of cans. She noticed the cans were weighted.

"_Wow, this seems much harder than I thought,"_ she thought.

She tried again and got the first stack down, leaving her with three balls left. She aimed again and threw but her hand slipped the ball flew harmlessly into air instead of the cans. She growled and threw once more, knocking down half the cans. Her last ball left, she threw it without a care, taking out the stack.

"Nice try! Would you like to try again?" asked the attendant.  
"I will," said Cloud as he stepped up.

Tifa stepped back and watched him. He picked up a ball after the cans were reset. He closed his eyes and threw the ball at an unreal speed, practically destroying the stack of cans.

"_Ok…wow, I know he's strong but he didn't need to do it that hard…"_

He threw again, taking out the second stack with ease. He then handed the next ball to Tifa. She didn't want it and he gently took her hand and pulled her up to the counter. His arms went around her body and held up her hands. He pointed her body at the stack and positioned her hands.

"Throw it at this angle hard and you'll get it," he whispered.  
"But…I missed before," she replied with a childish pout.

The blonde smiled, something that melted Tifa's heart.

"You won't miss if you throw it hard at this angle, promise," he said.

He stepped back and Tifa launched the ball, practically obliterating the stack of cans. The attendant handed Tifa a white hair ribbon and Cloud a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks for playing!" she said with a smile.

They walked away. Cloud put the glasses in his pocket and Tifa held onto the ribbon. They met the kids in the food court. Denzel was sipping on what seemed to be soda and Marlene chewed on some fries.

"Where were you guys?" asked Denzel.  
"Throwing balls at cans," said Tifa.

Marlene noticed the ribbon in her hand and looked at Cloud, who seemed to be distracted by something else as he was looking away from them.

"Did Cloud win that for you?" she asked curiously.

Cloud was instantly snapped back into reality and a blush enveloped his face.

"He sure did! Well...he did most of the work..." she replied with enthusiasm then embarrassment, causing his blush to deepen.

Denzel laughed when he caught sight of Cloud's face.

"Ok, it's about time, we're going to take you guys to see Barrett now ok?" said Tifa.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat; He completely forgot his date with her was in a few minutes. They returned to the Fenrir and drove to Barrett's place. He accepted them in before looking at Cloud.

"So Spiky, finally taking her out?" he asked.

Cloud didn't respond to him. He turned to Tifa.

"He still ain't much of a talker is he?" he asked.  
"Well, he's talking a lot more now, I guess he just doesn't like the subject," she replied.

Cloud walked to the Fenrir and waited for her. She waved goodbye to Barrett and clung to Cloud's waist. She rested her head against his back. He drove off with her back towards Edge.


	3. The Date

Cloud And Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis:**_ The Date! I made Cloud OOC here as well in some parts. I threw in a little Yuffie and Vincent action in there just for kicks. \

_**Rated:**_ Ok, fluff starts here so Teens and up from here on out.

_**Song Playing:**_ Final Distance By Utada Hikaru (If you really want a mood here, play the instrumental version here)

**Chapter 3: The Date**

They arrived at the place Cloud had in mind, his favorite restaurant. They got off the bike and walked inside. Tifa was amazed that the restaurant was such a fancy one. She never expected Cloud to have such high standards at the places he eats at when he's not on deliveries.

"How did you come across this place?" she asked.  
"I had a delivery for here once, I don't eat here much but I thought you might like it," he replied.

She smiled and hugged his left arm. He had the waiter seat them.

"Ah, Mr. Strife, you're back for the usual?" asked the waiter.  
"Yes, I'll have my usual," he replied.  
"What about you miss?" asked the waiter.  
"I'll take a Caesar salad and the spaghetti," she responded.  
"Coming right up," he said as he zipped off to hand off the order.

Tifa turned to Cloud.

"So…you never did tell me about this place," she said.  
"There isn't very much to say, it's a fancy place for people to eat at, I don't think much of it," he replied with clear honesty in his voice.

She smiled at him; if there was one thing true about Cloud is that he was always honest with everything he said. He looked at her, his mako eyes taking in every detail on her. He liked her usual attire being her black skirt and black short sleeve shirt but one thing lit her up even more, the ribbon he practically won for her. She tied it in a complete bow and the ends hung on both sides of her neck. His eyes drifted all over her, examining every single sweet detail of that godly body of hers. From his angle, he could see the hourglass figure her upper body had and her long raven hair shone in the light of the restaurant. In all the time he knew her, he never once saw a single blemish on her face and those pink lips of hers looked so soft and sweet…

"Cloud?" she said.

He snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," he said.  
"About what?" she asked.

He froze and couldn't find an answer. Thankfully for him, the food came. He ate his food quickly before looking at her again. She slowly ate her salad before she looked at the spaghetti, which was quite a large serving.

"Oh no…I don't think I can finish this…" she said.  
"I'll help you," he said as he picked up a clean fork.

They ate in silence. She stared at him. His mako eyes focused on the plate in front of his, his spiky blonde hair lit up in the light just as hers did and his shirt revealed a little of his strong and toned chest. A blush enveloped her face. They finished the food and Cloud left the bill for the waiter. Tifa suggested going to the park; she loved the outdoors. He agreed and drove straight to the park at her request. They sat on a bench near the small lake and took in the fresh air. Cloud closed his eyes and folded his arms, not very interested in the scenery at all. Tifa looked around and blushed madly when she saw two people. She saw Vincent and Yuffie sitting by the lake on the grass. Yuffie was snuggled in his lap with him looking at the water ahead of him. He looked down at her and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek which she returned with a peck on his lips which eventually turned into a string of pecks.

Tifa blushed madly and she looked at Cloud and nudged him in the ribs. He looked at her, a gentle gaze that made her already melting heart melt even faster.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed to the left, towards Vincent and Yuffie. His eyes widened and she felt the bench shake a little from his muscles tensing. She saw him blush and he looked back at her. She scooted nearer to him, close enough for their legs to touch. He unfolded his arms and kept his eyes on hers. She smiled at him.

"You're nervous?" she asked.  
"No…I'm just not sure what to do…" he replied.  
"Let me show you then…" she whispered.

A hand went onto his cheek and stroked it with a delicate touch. His mako eyes didn't move and he held her other hand. She leaned towards him.

"Tifa…I need to tell you something…" he whispered.

She stopped moving.

"I remember you calling us a family all the time…and now I realize that I'm ready for that…I want to spend the rest of my time…the rest of my breaths and heartbeats by your side with Marlene and Denzel…but I can't do it as just a friend…it's impossible," he explained.

She felt tears come to her eyes.

"I want to be there for you…just as you were for me…I want to be…" he began.

She heard his voice crack, something she thought impossible.

"Cloud…you don't have to say anymore…I understand…" she whispered.  
"No…I need to…" he replied.

She remained silent.

"I haven't been there for you…I am always so cold to you…I am a terrible role model for the kids…and I can never forgive myself of anything…I don't deserve you Tifa…" he said as he turned his head away from her.

She smiled and tears poured down her face.

"I'm…scared…I'm scared that if this happens, nothing will change…I can never let go of my past…and I have no idea of what could happen…I don't want to let you in and then push you out…even if I don't intend to…Please understand that I don't want to ruin our friendship…" he whispered.

She saw tears run down his face. She laid a hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away. His face wasn't sad but those mako eyes of his showed the sadness he felt in his heart. He looked at her.

"Cloud…you won't push me away and even if you do…I'll always come back to you…I love you…" she whispered.

He flinched when he heard those three words.

"Cloud…I know you're unsure of the future but you can't assume that things won't work out when you haven't even tried…and there's something I know…" she whispered.

He turned fully towards her.

"You don't want to be alone…right?" she asked.

Cloud's eyes widened. She moved closer to him, her face mere centimeters from his.

"Tifa…"

He closed the space between them and embraced her with pure tenderness. She melted into his arms and her arms encircled his neck as she kissed back. She never knew that he could be so affectionate or that he was such a great kisser. He let one of his hands run through her silky raven hair and the other remained on her waist. One of her hands nuzzled his blonde spikes and the other pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue ran along his lips and he instinctively let her in. Her tongue ran along the inside of his mouth, sending waves of pure bliss and pleasure through his body. He tried imitating her and got a soft moan down his throat as a response. Soon, they separated for air.

"Wow..." she whispered in awe as she bit her bottom lip and blushed.

Cloud stared at her but with a smile and love clear in his eyes.

"I think we should go home…it's getting late," she whispered.  
"Ok," he replied.

To her surprise, he picked her up and cradled her as he carried her to the Fenrir. He learnt his lesson from last time and called Barrett to keep the kids for the night. He drove back to the house feeling something he never felt before…arouse.


	4. Abstinance

Cloud And Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis:**_ Cloud starts acting on that...funny feeling he got in the previous chapter. No lemons here but they get pretty close to it. Again OOC on both sides.

_**Rated:**_ I guess the Rated M stuff starts here, though it really is only a little more than mild fluff.

_**Song Playing:**_ To get a humorous kick out of this chapter, play Sexy Love By Ne-Yo. If you want a serious, romantic ambiance, I recommend Shooting Star By Kotoko, the bells give you a good feeling when you hear em!

**Chapter 4: Abstinance**

He carried her upstairs and laid her on her bed. He turned to walk out of the room when she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"To take a shower," he responded.

He left the room and she decided to take one too. In fifteen minutes, she was laying in her bed clad in a long sleeve white shirt that stretched all the way down to her thighs. He returned in his usual sleepwear. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the angel lying on the bed. He could see every curve…every contour…every small detail of her body that made his heart rate increase and his mouth begin to feel wet. He swallowed hard and tried to exhibit control.

"_Damn…she looks amazing…it's going to be hard to control myself tonight…"_

He sat beside her and she sat up, looking innocently at his blank face. He turned to her with a smile. Every single time she caught sight of that smile of his, her heart would instantly turn to mush. Cloud laid a hand on one of her and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"Tifa…you look so beautiful…" he whispered.

She mentally punched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her brain believed it but her body refused to believe that everything that transpired today was real. She couldn't believe that Cloud Strife, her friend since childhood, the emotionless SOLDIER and the distant wanderer was actually being this affectionate to her. She blushed and he kissed her cheek as he scooted close to her. She laid her head on his strong yet soft chest and an arm went around her ribs under her arm and slowly caressed her stomach.

"_How the hell does he know all this! It's like he read a book on how to turn on a woman…DAMN!"_

"Cloud?" she said.

He looked down at her, his eyes scanning her own.

"I…I really want something…but I don't think you do…" she said.

She had no clue why she said that. She slapped herself in her mind.

"_Smooth move crap for brains…now look how much more awkward you made this,"_

To her surprise, he lifted her into his lap, her legs straddling his body.

"Tifa…I want to too believe me…but I don't think we should…but if you're sure you want this, I won't object…" he whispered.

She was amazed at his selflessness; he was perfectly willing to starve himself of her if she wasn't comfortable. She blushed.

"Well…we just confessed today…I think it's a little soon," she replied.  
"I agree," he said solemnly.  
"But that doesn't mean we can't do this…" she said with a seductive tone.

She removed his shirt, revealing his well toned body. She felt privileged to be able to see Cloud Strife's exposed body and she felt even better knowing that she was the only person in the world allowed to do so. He responded by taking off her shirt, revealing black lacy lingerie that practically produced arousal for his body to absorb.

"Tifa…you're making this very hard for me," he said with a slight groan.  
"I'm sorry…but I thought it would just make you happy, not so…" she said and she finished with a wink.

He smiled before he began to almost relentlessly kiss her neck. He knew it was one of her sweet spots and she moaned as he continued. His hands explored her half naked body but he didn't dare to touch her endowments nor her entrance. He caressed her ribs with his hands and let his mouth take care of the rest. She moaned louder as his skillful mouth continued its gentle yet relentless assault on her neck.

"C-Cloud…" she shuddered.

Hearing her say his name did nothing but turn him on more but his willpower to restrain himself won without a contest; he respected and most importantly, loved Tifa too much to disobey her wishes. He stopped kissing her neck and she pushed him onto his back and crashed her lips on his. He licked her lips and his tongue entered her mouth, battling her tongue for dominance. He groaned slightly when he felt her chest press against his body and her hips grinded against his, making him groan loudly. Her lips went to his neck, and he closed his eyes and let her do what she wished. Her kisses felt amazing and there was no massage or salon package that existed that could make him feel better than her kisses. She returned to his lips for several moments before she stopped. They were both panting heavily.

"Tifa…how long do I have to wait…" he asked with a blush.  
"One month," she said.

His eyes shot open and an almost "WTF" expression appeared on his face.

"That's impossible…I can't wait that long…" he replied.  
"Ok…two weeks," she said with a giggle.

That was the last straw. His hormones began to take over. He leaned up and cradled her.

"Tifa…I need you…now…" he whispered.  
"Cloud…not now…please…" she said.  
"You've been teasing me all night…it's a miracle I haven't taken you yet…" he responded.  
"Ok Cloud…two days…then we can…okay?" she requested.

His kindness took back over and he collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

"Ok…but it's not going to be easy to keep away from those thoughts…" he said as his hand wiped his slightly sweaty forehead.

She snuggled against him and he drew the covers over them.

"Tifa…I can't help myself…you look so amazing it's baffling…" he said without a single thought.  
"Thank you…you're quite good yourself, I don't think I've seen someone who looks as slim as you who can pick up a sword as big as yours and swing it so fast," she said.  
"Thanks," he replied.  
"Are you going on deliveries tomorrow?" she asked.

She felt his head nod.

"I'll be home early though, I'm going to rush them," he continued.  
"Ok…it would be good if you could help out with the bar, it's been really intense lately, " she explained.  
"I'd be happy to," he responded.  
"Cloud?" she said.

His face moved to look at hers.

"There's something we need to get out of the way….I need you to meet someone," she explained.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"My big brother…" she replied.  
"You have a brother? I didn't know that," he replied.  
"I did but we got separated at birth, it's only recently that he got back in contact with me, I think it's only right if I introduced him to you," she continued.  
"Ok, that's not a problem," he said with a sigh.

She giggled and buried her head in his chest and shook wildly, causing him to give a sound between a chuckle and a groan. He lifted her head with one of his hands.

"I really can't get over how beautiful you look Tifa…" he continued.

His face edged closer to hers and his mouth approached her ear.

"And you smell incredible…how you keep yourself in this condition I'll never know…" he whispered.

His words did nothing but turn her on and she struggled to keep herself from losing control of herself. He moved his head back and she enveloped his lips with a passionate kiss. He kissed back with equal intensity and they broke apart once more before Tifa turned her back to him. He took the hint and encircled her waist with his arms and held her close. He kissed her neck several times and rested his head on her shoulder. She snuggled in.

"Good night Cloud," she said.  
"Good night…my light," he replied.

"_He's so sweet…he remembered what I said that day in Hollow Bastion…"_

They drifted off to a deep sleep.


	5. Tifa's Big Brother

Cloud And Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis:**_ Enter Samuel Lockhart, Tifa's big brother. His back story is explained. He meets and tests Cloud on his dedication to his little sister.

_**Rated:**_ Rated T or older; Sam gets a little suggestive ;)

_**Song Playing:**_ Gives You Hell By The All American Rejects.

**Chapter 5: Tifa's Big Brother**

Tifa called her brother and Cloud rushed out to finish all of his deliveries before he arrived. He made it back before 12 and waited patiently with her for her brother to arrive. At 1, a motorcycle was heard outside and the door opened. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the figure at the door. Tifa giggled and ran to her big brother, giving him a warm hug to which he returned. His eyes didn't leave Cloud as he released his sister.

"It's so good to see you Sam!" she said with joy.  
"Likewise my little sister," he replied.

They walked in and sat on the couch with Cloud staring at Tifa's brother in what appeared to be shock. He wore rather similar clothes to Zack but his face was similar to Vincent's and his hair was short and spiked, similar to his own hair. Sam was just as toned as Cloud was and it puzzled him as to how this man could be Tifa's big brother when he looks so similar to other people.

"You must be Cloud Strife," he said as he held out a hand.

Cloud shook it slowly. Tifa got up to get them drinks.

"My little sister really likes you Cloud, the effect you have on her is amazing," he continued.  
"She seems to care for you a lot as well," said Cloud.

Sam chuckled.

"Well, my sister has always been a shy one...well as far as I've known her but she's always been loving, I was surprised she remembered me all this time," he continued.  
"What happened?" asked Cloud, his attention focused completely on Sam.  
"When Tifa was born, I was already five years old," he began.  
"I remained with her until she was two but then our father needed to move away for business reasons, so he took me with him, I stayed in the city of Nibelheim until I heard Tifa was hurt from a fall in the mountains, then Father went to get her…I know he blamed you for the incident but I never believed it was your fault; my sister is reckless like that," continued Sam.  
"I was forced to live in a city called Grandual until one day I heard father was killed by a man named Sephiroth," he continued.

Cloud flinched at the mention of that cursed name.

"I remained in Grandual, hoping and praying that Tifa was alright and then three days ago, a girl who had a large shuriken came up to me and asked me why I was praying so much," he continued.  
"Did she look very young?" asked Cloud suddenly.

Sam nodded.

"_What the hell was Yuffie doing in Grandual…"_

"She gave me Tifa's cell number and then here we are," he said as he raised his hands and landed them on his legs with a clap.

Cloud cleared his throat.

"So you prayed for Tifa all this time?" he asked.  
"Yes…you have no idea how much I care for her," he replied with his eyes slightly closed as he looked back to see Tifa walking out of the kitchen with a bright smile on her face holding three cups in her hands.

She put them down on the coffee table.

"So big brother! What brings you here?" she asked.  
"Well, I couldn't resist an opportunity to see my little sister again…" he said as he gave her a gentle noogie.

Cloud smiled slightly; he loved to see Tifa happy.

"I'm also here on business, I run a medical clinic back in Grandual and I was called to assist out here with some outbreak, I believe the virus is called Geostigma?" he said.

Tifa chuckled.

"That problem cleared up recently, it's not going to be a problem anymore," she said with a giggle.

Sam slapped his forehead but chuckled.

"Well I guess I have two weeks to spend with my little sister then!" he said as he grabbed her for another noogie.

She took it and giggled loudly.

"One more thing, don't call me big brother Tifa, I think that line's a little too childish for you," he said.  
"Ok…Sammy!" she said.

He scratched the back of his head and Cloud turned away, looking outside the window. Sam thought of a great idea to get Cloud riled up.

"So Tifa, you haven't told me much about Cloud, have you guys done it yet?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Tifa lit up like a red Christmas light and Cloud nearly fell out of his seat from the shock. Tifa shook her head vigorously and Cloud cleared his throat and kept his face away from Sam.

"Oh…ok well have you guys at least kissed? I mean come on, you can't seriously expect me to believe you haven't done at least that," he said raising his eyebrow.

Cloud was amazed at Sam's carefree nature; he didn't feel a single shred of shame or embarrassment in anything he said.

"Well…uh…" she stuttered.

Cloud caught onto his plan and smiled.

"See for yourself," he said solemnly.

He got up, pulled Tifa gently to her feet and kissed her passionately. Sam's eyes widened when he saw his sister kissing him but a smile came to his face. Tifa was clearly mesmerized by Cloud's dedication and love for her and she melted in his arms, not even caring that her big brother was watching them.

"_He really does make her happy…and she really does love him…I think things are going to work out for the better, looks like I won't be needed here,"_

Cloud broke away from her to give her air and Sam applauded them.

"That was all I needed to see, looks like you don't need your big brother when you got him," he said with a smile.  
"Sammy…" she sighed.

He hugged her and squeezed him hard.

"Damn you've gotten strong, how do you take this Cloud?" he asked rubbing his back in pain.  
"She's strong and I'm just as durable," he replied shrugging.

Sam chuckled. He walked to the door.

"I'll be in town if you want to see me sis, Cloud?" he said.

Cloud turned to him, his mako eyes now having a serious look.

"Take care of her...I'm counting on you," he said with what seemed to be tears of joy in his eyes.

Cloud nodded and Tifa ran to her brother and hugged him.

"He's a good man sis, I'm glad you picked him," he whispered to her.  
"He's been so good to me...though he's a little distant at times, he has such a good heart..." she whispered back.

Cloud walked away, giving the siblings their time alone.

"Here I was worried that you picked a slob to be your boyfriend and I see this man, the one who defeated Sephiroth," he whispered.  
"Coincidence, I don't care what he accomplished, it's a bonus to me," she replied sticking out her tongue at her brother.

Sam chuckled.

"I'm going to go back to Grandual, I really took this trip to see you but two weeks away from Grandual and not doing medical business is going to send one hell of a guilt trip through me, if you want to see me again, give me a call and I'll come okay?" he asked.  
"Thanks...big brother..." she whispered.

He flinched and he smiled.

"I told you not to call me that..." he said as his voice cracked.

With one last hug, Sam left the bar, kicking his motorcycle into life and riding off. Cloud joined Tifa by the door.

"Your brother is a good man," said Cloud with respect clear in his voice.

Tifa turned around and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"Just like you," she said with a smile.

_"...That smile...it always melts me on the inside..."_

He held her close to him and kissed her neck several times.

"He doesn't look like you, but he's got your heart...that's for sure," he stated solemnly.

She snuggled closer to him. Her brother was perfectly fine with them. There was no obstacle that stood in the way of their love...except Cloud himself but she was sure that barrier wouldn't last very long.


	6. Yuffie's Advice

Cloud and Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis:**_ Cloud takes a the day to think carefully about what he said to Tifa two days ago. He also gets help from a certain young ninja.

_**Rated:**_ Teens and older for the rest of the story, it gets suggestive.

**Chapter 6- Yuffie's Advice**

The day finally came. Two days since their heated encounter, Cloud finally took a sigh of relief; he was free to do what he wanted to two days before…but he hesitated. The hormones were what triggered his sudden outburst of lust when he was with Tifa that night and he wasn't sure if he would feel the same way. He decided to go out for a while to think about what could happen if he did this. After leaving Tifa a note, he took off on the Fenrir towards Edge. There, he walked around the city, visiting various places as he attempted to clear his head.

"_It's no secret that I love her…I love her more than life itself but…am I really ready to take this step? I remember what I said to her…but that was in my moment of weakness and lack of control…now it's different…"_

He sat down on a bench in the park and began to think harder on the topic.

"_I need to be able to control myself…I could tell that a whole new side of me emerged that night…if I lose control of myself I might hurt her and that is something I'll regret more than anything else I've done in my entire life…and she doesn't make it any less difficult to think about…"_

He was right about that. He couldn't help that Tifa Lockhart was so amazingly beautiful. Everything about her enticed him but also made him love her. Her body was like one specially crafted by the gods themselves. They took their sweet time in making sure that every visually possible was perfect about her. Her curves…her contours…her long, silky raven hair and that smile that she had…no matter how many times he saw that smile, it warmed his heart. Her soft skin…her gentle touch…her endowments…

"_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!"_

He began to mentally beat himself.

"_I know she's mine…I know that she would be perfectly fine with this…but do I really want to take this step so soon?...how would it affect the kids…how would it affect us…"_

"Hiya Cloud!" said a young voice

"_Oh hell…why now?!"_

"Hi Yuffie…" he sighed.

The young ninja sat beside him on the bench, giggling and poking Cloud playfully. He tensed; he really wasn't in the mood for her childish antics.

"You look like you got a lot on your mind…what's up?" she asked.

Cloud didn't respond. She poked him several times and he didn't respond. She then put a hand on one of his, causing him to turn to her but with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"You can tell me anything Cloud, I won't tell anyone!" she said with a wink.  
"It's personal Yuffie," he replied.  
"Oh…is it about Tifa?" she asked in a teasing voice.  
"Stop it…" he growled.

She cooed, causing him to blush slightly.

"Aww…my little Cloud is in love…" she teased.  
"Stop it Yuffie…" he warned.

She slapped his knee.

"Look…I'm being serious here, if it's about women then you can ask me, I'll help you!" she offered.  
"I don't know if you can help with this specific situation," he replied.  
"Try me," she said again.

He took a deep breath.

"Tifa and I got together two days ago…and on the day we did get together…one thing led to another…" he began with a bright blush.  
"YOU TWO DID IT?!" she asked in shock.

He shook his head calmly instead of rapidly as his brain told him to.

"Then for the first time, I think I experienced…lust," he finished.

Yuffie put a finger to her chin and appeared deep in thought.

"So then, go on," she said.  
"That night, a whole new side of me took over and I asked Tifa how long…she said two days…" he said.

Yuffie flinched.

"So then why are you hesitating so much? Just do it!" she said with authority.  
"I don't think I should…because after thinking about it there are so many consequences…" he replied.

Yuffie sighed deeply and smacked Cloud upside the head, causing him to turn his mako eyes on her with death clear in them. She didn't seem phased.

"Cloud, you're just now realizing that she loves you, do you know from how long she started?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly.

"Since before Aeris's death, she has loved you for longer than any other person I've known…not even I loved Vincent for that long," she said.

Cloud remembered seeing them in the park kissing and a blush enveloped his face.

"I don't think there's any consequence as you call it, if she loves you for this long, I guarantee that she loves you three times as much as the length, you're all she talks about you know," she said once again slapping Cloud on his back.

He ignored the blows but absorbed every word she said to him.

"Well, I don't know about your situation, but Vincent and I did it on the same day we got together and I know he hasn't loved me for nearly as long as you've loved Tifa," she continued.

Cloud closed his eyes and nodded slowly; she was telling nothing but truth and facts. She sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"Cloud, if you're nervous about doing this then tell her," she said.  
"She was the one who said to wait, the first thing she was a month of waiting, but then I wasn't so keen on that," he replied.

She cooed again and smacked Cloud on the back.

"You naughty little boy!" she teased.  
"It's not my fault that she's so…" he froze at that last word.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"She's so what Cloud?" she asked.

He didn't answer her and he turned away. Yuffie smiled. He looked back at her for a split second before stuffing his face into his palms.

"Sexy and enticing..." he sighed.

Yuffie burst out into laughter and nuzzled his spiky locks again. She then stuffed something into his shirt pocket. She then moved her mouth to his ear.

"Good luck spiky boy…" she whispered.

Before he could object, she spoke again.

"Look...believe me when I tell you that there's no way something like this would hurt or turn her away from you, in fact, it would probably make her love you more," she whispered.

He looked up at her and she winked at him.

"Go get her tiger," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. She heard Vincent calling her and she ran off.

"I know you'll make the right decision!" she yelled back as she waved to him.

He took out what she put in his pocket and realized she put two things in there: a condom and a set of birth control pills.

"_First: Where the hell did she get these…Second: HOW the hell did she get these…Third: Will using either of these make it ok?..."_

He sighed; the sheer awkwardness of this wasn't going to get any less when it comes time to face Tifa. He stared at what she handed him.

"_God damn my hormones…"_

He shoved them in his pocket and rode back towards home but stopped to buy something important for tonight. He knew that the money he spent on this would be well worth it.


	7. Getting Clearance

Cloud and Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis:**_ Cloud's paranoia and Yuffie's advice drives him to speak to Tifa about the next step.

_**Rated:**_ M just to be safe, lots of suggestive stuff here.

_**Song Playing:**_ Dreaming Of You by Selene (gives one hell of an ambiance...trust me ;D)

**Chapter 7- Getting Clearance**

He arrived home quickly and Tifa was happily waiting for him. As he entered the door, his cheeks overflowed with blood and heat when he caught sight of her; she had to choose today to dress like that. Instead of her usual martial arts/skirt combination, she wore a white tanktop, dark blue mini shorts that just barely reached her amazing thighs and he could see the bra straps beside her tanktop. They were black.

"_Hormones…is the worst freaking invention ever…why God?..."_

"Had fun out there?" she asked with an innocent smile.

He slowly nodded and sat in the couch. She sat beside him. He swallowed hard.

"_Please don't make me lose control here…it would be disastrous…"_

"Where did you go?" she asked.  
"I walked around the city, I spent most of my time in the park," he said.  
"Oh what were you doing there?" she asked.

He contemplated on telling her about Yuffie's advice. He declined the thought.

"Bird watching," he lied.

Tifa seemed to believe him and she giggled. She nuzzled his blonde spikes.

"You must've been pretty bored," she continued.  
"I guess so…" he sighed.

The kids ran downstairs to greet Cloud. He gave them both a hug.

"Did you guys do all your homework?" asked Tifa.

They nodded in unison.

"Ok, you can go play now," she said with a smile.

They didn't move; they were focused on Cloud. Denzel was especially focused.

"What's wrong Cloud?" he asked.  
"Nothing Denzel," he replied solemnly.

Denzel didn't buy it.

"Come on Cloud, don't lie to us, you can tell us anything," he continued.

Tifa was amazed that Denzel was being so persistent, not to mention he could tell something was wrong with Cloud when she couldn't or didn't even notice.

"I'm telling you Denzel, I'm fine, everything's ok, I'm just thinking about doing something," he explained.  
"Is it something big? Are you leaving again?" he asked.  
"No, it's not that, it's something I think is more serious than me leaving," he continued.

Tifa caught on and blushed brightly.

"Come on Cloud, tell us!" he begged.  
"That's enough Denzel, I think he doesn't want to tell us just yet, go out and play now," she commanded.

The boy sighed and took Marlene's hand before running outside with her. Cloud sighed. Tifa then scooted close to him.

"You're still thinking about that night two days ago huh?" she asked.

He didn't respond. His mako eyes were hidden behind curtains of flesh and lashes. His face seemed as if he was hurting on the inside. In his mind, he was battling two thoughts: to do what he said he would do or to ignore it. He admitted that he would love nothing more than to do it…but he just couldn't get the consequences out of his head. Tifa's dressing and her proximity didn't make it any less easier for him to make up his mind. Tifa wrapped her arms around him, making his head shoot straight and his mako eyes focused on her face, which was nothing short of loving.

"Cloud…we can talk about it you know…" she whispered.

He turned to face her, holding her hands in both of his. He hesitated to speak his mind but he trusted her enough.

"Tifa…you have no idea how much I would love for this to happen…but I'm worried…" he began.

She listened intently to his word; it wasn't very often he would let out his emotions like this.

"I am just worried that if this happens, it might break our friendship…I thought about everything today and I realize that there's a lot of consequences…" he continued.  
"Cloud…" she whispered.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"I don't want to risk everything with this…I can't bear to lose you and if I lose you, I lose the kids and when I lose you all, I'll have absolutely nothing to live for…" he continued.  
"Cloud…" she whispered again.

He again didn't hear her.

"I don't know why I said what I said that night…hormones would be the only thing that could make me say such…_naughty_ things," he said.

She giggled when he said naughty in such an embarrassed tone. Before he could say anymore, she flung her arms around his neck and embraced him in probably the warmest embrace she had ever given him. He froze.

"Cloud…it's okay…I understand where you're coming from and I'm glad you're looking out for me and the kids in your decisions…" she whispered.

He listened intently.

"But Cloud…I'm not going to leave you if you do this…I'm not going to love you any less than I do now…in fact," she began.

Her head leaned back and a bright blush enveloped her face along with a cute smile as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'd probably love you more…" she giggled.

He was astonished that she was taking this so well and so…casually.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is this…" she said as she moved closer to him.

His eyes didn't for a split second leave hers.

"There's nothing you could do to push me away…I'll always love you Cloud Strife," she said.  
"Tifa…" he gasped.

He removed her arms from his neck and took out the bag that Yuffie gave him. Tifa opened it and was almost shocked to find the contents.

"Where did you get this?!" she asked.  
"Yuffie gave them to me…" he explained.

Tifa rolled her eyes; typical hyperactive ninja. She looked at the pills especially. After several moments, a smile appeared on Cloud's face and he took the contents of the bag, replaced them before literally throwing the bag into the garbage. She was puzzled as to why he did this but when she saw the look in his eyes, she could give a good guess as to why he would do this. His arms wrapped around her waist as soon as she got up to ask him why and he kissed her neck tenderly, making her moan softly. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"I made my decision," he whispered.  
"You mean…" she replied.

She felt his head nod.

"Tifa…I want to have a child with you…"

"_Now I know what you meant by that Yuffie…I think I made the right decision,"_

Tifa tensed and he pulled back to see her face with more joy than any other time he had seen her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She giggled with joy.

"I'm just…happy! I'm happy that I can bear your child…I thought about it too and I realize that I really do want this…my response two days ago was one of fear…Cloud, I want one too," she replied.  
"Tifa…" he said with that heart melting smile of his.

He picked her up bridal style. She protested.

"I think we should wait until the kids go to sleep, don't you?" she asked.  
"True, it wouldn't be a pleasant sight for them to see us…" he said and to her surprise, with a wink.

She poked him in the stomach and slapped his shoulder with a giggle. He smiled at her and carried her upstairs. He turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Shower," he replied looking back at her.

He was right; she should take one too because they're in for a long night!


	8. Cloud's Decision

Cloud and Tifa- Cloud's Light

_**Synopsis:**_ You guys can figure this one out for yourselves ;).

_**Rated:**_ M; It's Lemon Time!.

_**Song Playing:**_ Dreaming Of You by Selene (once again...gives one hell of an ambiance...)

**Chapter 8- Cloud's Decision**

It was 10:00pm. Both adults were clean and ready. Cloud decided to tuck the kids in himself tonight. Tifa made sure she smelt as good as possible and she had a surprise for him. He returned to her room and closed the door quietly. He looked onto the bed to see his lover on her knees, looking happily yet hungrily at him. He walked over to her and sat beside her. He loved the feel of her bed; it was much softer than his bed. Tifa turned to him, still on her knees and her hands resting in front of them. She closed her eyes and Cloud could hear her nose as she took a deep breath of the air.

"_Musky vanilla and cinnamon…oh my god he's killing me…I need him now!"_

He did the same but quietly and he was almost drunken with one single breath of her scent.

"_Sweet strawberries and lavender…is she trying to knock me out so she can have HER way with me?!"_

He blushed as the scent took over his nose. She did as well and looked into those amazing eyes of his.

"_Everytime I see them I get lost in them…before I could never tell what he was thinking about but now…there's only one thing clear in his eyes…love…"_

He moved closer and kissed her forehead, then her cheek. She trembled at his skillful lips as they neared her own. He stopped short almost as if he was hesitating again.

"Tifa…are you absolutely sure about this…once we start there's no turning back…" he warned.

She growled angrily yet seductively and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Cloud…we talked about this before, now shut up and kiss me," she growled.

She didn't have to tell him twice as he hungrily enveloped her lips with his own. His arms grabbed onto her waist and he leaned on her, making her sink down to her back without ever breaking the kiss. Her arms clung to the back of his neck and her legs straddled just below his ribs. One of his hands caressed her ribs and the other played with her hair. It felt way softer than usual and he could smell the cherry blossom scent on it despite the other intoxicating scent coming from her warm body. He moved down to her neck and his lips began to devour her neck. She moaned as he licked and sucked on parts of her neck.

"Oh…Cloud…ah…" she moaned.

He was happy that he found her sweet spot from before; he wanted to make this as pleasurable an experience as possible. Soon, his mouth returned to her lips and she shoved her tongue into his mouth nearly aggressively, not that he minded. His tongue battled with equal intensity and his hands moved more wildly on her body. Once he neared her breasts, she moaned down his throat softly. She took his shirt off after breaking away for a moment. She ran her hands over his well toned, battle scarred torso. She was surprised at how surprisingly soft his skin was; she expected it to be hard after all the battles he's been through. She gently laid a kiss in the middle of his chest, causing him to give of a growl of pleasure. He soon removed her shirt as well, revealing half of a lacy black lingerie set. His eyes widened.

"_Sweet merciful gods help me to not hurt her…the last thing I want to do is ruin your masterpiece because of my restless hormones…"_

He began to kiss at her neck again, slowly licking every spot he kissed as he worked his way down to the nape of her neck. He kissed the collarbone and looked at her with curious eyes. She smiled when she understood his gesture and nodded. It was only then that he ventured lower. She was astonished that even at a time like this, he still did things only if he knew she was alright with it; he would ask her before he did anything even if it wasn't with words. His lips ventured down to right in between her cleavage. His tongue entered the gap between her endowments and it teased her to no end.

"C-Cloud…ah…" she said as with each lick he gave that spot, another wave of warm pleasure would pulsate through her body.

He smirked at her before returning to her lips, now running his hands freely across her torso but he was especially gentle when he touched her breasts. His hands treated her breasts as if they were the two most precious pieces of art on the planet; he didn't dare to pinch anything but instead let his hands glide over the lacy fabric that shielded her breasts. She moaned; even that small contact turned her on more.

"Tifa…is there anything that isn't perfect about you?..." he whispered.

She blushed and decided to take control. She leaned up, overpowering the blonde and pinning his arms to the bed. He didn't put up a fight and her lips went to his neck, mimicking the same torture he was giving her earlier. He however didn't respond as enthusiastically as she did. Clearly this wasn't his weak spot but he practically purred from her kisses.

"_Gods…where did she get these lips from?! It's like they were made to do this…"_

She let her lips glide down to his pecs where she kissed and found that it was a spot of slight weakness as he tensed when he felt the suction. She smirked.

"My Cloud has a weak spot? Oh my…" she teased.  
"Tifa…" he said as he closed his eyes, getting lost in pure bliss.

Each time her lips touched that spot, a fresh wave of heat and pleasure would come with it.

"_And I thought fighting Sephiroth while getting mocked was torture…I've never felt so weak…yet so good at the same time…"_

She soon stopped her torture as he began to grunt in weakness. His hands grabbed onto the pants she was wearing before he looked at her eyes. Once again, she nodded to him and he removed it, revealing the other half of the set. He felt his temperature increase and his heart practically pulverized his chest as it beat.

"_Ok…it's official, Tifa is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life…"_

She removed his pants, leaving him clad in only black boxers.

"_He really likes the color black,"_

His hands glided over her thighs and their mouths returned to each other's again. Tongues wrestled, hands glided and it went on for what felt like an eternity until Tifa couldn't take it anymore…she needed him so badly. She ground her hips into his to entice him more and it worked; he groaned loudly. He knew he couldn't last much longer; his willpower was fading.

"Why are you hesitating Cloud…we've come this far…" she whispered.

He smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you…nor do I want to ruin you…you're a masterpiece sent by the gods themselves…" he responded.

She giggled.

"I'm a big girl…I can handle the pain…" she replied.  
"Are you sure?..." he asked.

She nodded and that was the end of it. Cloud let himself loose on her as he took back control and began to unclasp her bra. She couldn't tell how he knew to remove but didn't question it. He looked at her again.

"_He's so considerate…"_

She nodded with a smile and he threw the bra into the pile of clothes at the side of the bed. His eyes focused on her endowments. One of his hands began to massage the left breast and his mouth went to work on the other one. She wrapped her arms around him and her fingers dug into his back as he applied suction to her right nipple. She moaned loudly. He soon switched his focus and moved to the left one, giving it just as much attention as he did the previous one. Soon, his mouth ventured to the top of her panties. A mere kiss there sent an unreal wave of pleasure through her body. He looked at her again and she nodded once more; there would be no more need for consent after this one. He removed her panties slowly, kissing her thighs as he went up and he threw it aside into the pile. She then removed his boxers and threw it into the now completed pile of clothes. His eyes lingered over her entrance; he was surprised that she kept it shaved. He leaned over her body and positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She clung to his neck and nodded. He slowly entered her and she let out a sharp moan. He knew he was causing her pain and he did his best to keep the pace slow so she could get used to it but her intense moans mixed with pleasure and pain began to dissolve his courage to continue.

"_Damn it…I don't want to hurt her…maybe I should stop…"_

He stopped completely and he once again shocked her. If it was any other man doing this with her, they probably couldn't bear to stop out of concern as much as Cloud could. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and sadness.

"Cloud…it has to hurt…it's my first time…" she whispered.  
"I know…but I can't help myself…I love you too much to even cause you _this_ pain…" he replied  
"Cloud…if you don't stop being so concerned all the time…you're never going to get the child you want so badly…just do it, I can bear the pain…I have to and I want to…" she continued.

The blonde reentered her very slowly and she bit her bottom lip and squeezed him in an attempt to not moan so intensely because she knew the mental torture it did to him. With each phase of in and each phase of out, she gave a moan with less and less pain and more and more pleasure until finally, he no longer sensed pain in her moans. He covered her mouth with his to muffle her moans as they were getting too loud. His slowly picked up speed. He removed his mouth from hers and rested his chin on her shoulder as he concentrated his energy into that pace. He gritted his teeth as he went faster and faster and she moaned his name in addition to simple moans in between. He stopped after several minutes and she turned him over. He was too out of breath to protest and she leaned her upper body over his face and began to ride him.

"Tifa…" he moaned.

Her pace increased and he began to moan and groan as much as she did before but it was much quieter than hers. She continued until she tired and he took this as one final chance for the session. He lifted her into his arms, gripped her backside and began to thrust from there. She was light, leaving no inconvenience for them both. He felt pressure building up inside of him. Tifa neared her limit. Soon, she arched her back.

"CLOUD!" she moaned loudly.

He felt muscles and tissues tighten inside of her and soon, it felt wetter than before. He soon felt himself give off a shot inside of her and he collapsed back onto the bed, her weight slamming down onto his torso. She removed him from inside of her and she slid off his body, panting heavily. He panted too but as typical Cloud, quietly. He turned to her with a smile and she returned it.

"You're really good at this Cloud…" she said.  
"I guess that's what hormones do to you," he replied.

He crawled to his side of the bed and she snuggled up beside him, wrapping her arms around his torso and letting one hand rest on his chest. One finger caressed a small area and he groaned softly. One arm went in between her arm and ribs and rested there, mimicking her motions on her ribs, making her squirm and giggled slightly.

"So you're going to work tomorrow?" she asked.  
"No, I'm going to stay home tomorrow, I'm tired," he replied.

She giggled.

"You've changed Cloud…" she stated.  
"Only for the better," he replied solemnly.

She smiled at him. He drew the covers over them and she turned her back to him. He encircled her body with his arms and snuggled her as close as he possibly could; he couldn't get enough of her scent. He kissed her neck before she leaned back and let him kiss her passionately, letting his tongue have a quickie with hers. He stopped and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I guess in 5 months we'll have our first child," she said.  
"Yeah, even if it wasn't successful…we could always try again," he said.

She knew he had to wink with that statement and she chuckled.

"You're dying for that aren't you," she teased.  
"You have no idea…" he replied.

She giggled again.

"Good night…_my Cloud"_ she whispered.  
"Tifa…I have to do this now…this is the perfect moment…" he whispered.

She turned around to him and he opened the drawer to take out another bag. He took out a small black box and held it in his hand. He got off the bed and waited for her to sit at the side he was on. He then got on one knee and tears rushed to her eyes.

"Tifa Lockhart…will you marry me?" he asked in the most sincere voice he could muster.  
"OF COURSE I WILL!" she replied with much enthusiasm.

He slid the ring onto her finger and she examined it. It was quite a large diamond and she knew he had to have spent the majority of his earnings from deliveries.

"Cloud…you're the sweetest guy ever…thank you Cloud…you've made me the happiest woman on this planet…" she whispered.  
"Likewise," was his simple response.

He snuggled back into the bed to which she responded with a bone crushing hug.

"Good night…_my light,"_

She smiled when she heard his new name for her and she couldn't be happier to be Cloud's Light.


End file.
